battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Imperial Commonwealth
Welcome to the Imperial Commonwealth. We are a tight alliance of sovereign nations who banded together to protect our common interests, and are similar to a looser organized AIF. We share our technology, economy, and colonies, and send our ships into battle together for the common cause. Our current member states are the New Arcadian Republic, Cattirian Navy, Gallian Empire, Chilean Empire, Yeveta Industries, and Phoenix Protecterate. We are continually looking for new members and nations to join us, so enlist today! Member States 'Gallian Empire' The Gallian Empire is a large military powerhouse in the southern hemisphere, with a large aerospace fleet, and powerful ground forces. 'New Arcadian Republic' The New Arcadian Republic, contrary to its name, is a rising constitutional monarchy on the continent of Arcadia, south of the Aneph Archipelago. They have advanced technology and a powerful surface fleet. 'Commonwealth of Cattiria' The Commonwealth of Cattiria is a relatively small nation south of the United Aerospace Command colony of New Carthage. They are known for their powerful air force and nuclear arsenal. 'Chilean Empire' The Chilean Empire is an up an coming power, controlling the strategically important South American continent, giving us control of the Straight of Magellan, and some influence, along with AIF, over the Panama canal. Recently, they have control of a large aerospace fleet. Yevata Industries Yevata is a company, which resides on earth, and currently specializes in weaponry and tech Phoenix Protectorate Ficus, please add a description and flag. Goals We were originally formed from the New Arcadian Republic, Cattirian Navy, and Gallian Empire, In order to share technology, boost our economy, and better defend ourselves. We eventually want to become something like the AIF, although with more sovereignty between our nations. We quickly became a world super power, due to Gallia's aerospace and army might, Arcadia's technology and surface power, and Cattiria's submarines and air force, and we plan to stay a world power and major player in world affairs. As more members, like the Chilean Empire, Yeveta Industries and the Phoenix Protecterate have joined us, we have gained more power and gained new advantages which keep us powerful. Members and Enrolling Currently, if you want to join our ranks, drop by the pages of one of our member states and express interest in joining. We will welcome almost any user, as long as you can prove trustworthy. Flying ship builders and Hansa users are in high demand, so join today! Rules All members are expected to follow these rules, or they will be demoted, kicked, or punished in some other way. *Obey your superiors. *Major political decisions, like war, need to be agreed upon by at least two main leaders. *Do not attack unless attacked first, or told to do so by a superior. *Ship titles are to be what they would normally be in your navy. *It is recommended to paint subs and stealth ships dark grey or black. *Always, ALWAYS consult other members of the Commonwealth before making a major decision (war, major purchase, etc.). *Don't touch Kitty's (CN's) nukes. Political Situation Alliances= *New Arcadian Republic *Cattirian Navy *Gallian Empire *Aneph Enterprises Consolidated Fleet *AIF *AFOH *Chilean Empire *Mexican Navy *Confederacy of Independent States *FargoneSeven Industrial *Phoenix Protecterate *United Aerospace Command *Die Weltweit Gegenwehr *Confederacy of Independent States *Terran Dominion Aerospace Fleet |-|Trade Agreements= *North American Aerospace Defense Command (NAADC) *United States Navy *Sviatoslav Republic *People's Liberation Army Navy (annexed by Sviatoslav) |-|Non-Agression Pacts= *Israel *P.A.N.Z.E.R. *Scarlet Empire |-|Enemies= *Sith Empire: Imperial Fleet *Interstellar Space Republic *The Crusaders *New Republic of the Pacific |-|Readiness Level= Level 1: War Level 2: Full mobilization Level 3: Moderate mobilization Level 4: Slight mobilization Level 5: Peace Technology Researched Technologies= *Basic Technologies *Basic Railguns (found on sunken ship) *Basic Warp (found on sunken ship) *Lasers (obtained through trade) *Advanced Rocketry *Energy Storage *Asteroid Mining *Laser Weapons *Magnetic Accelerating Cannons *Nanotechnology (obtained through trade) *Sublight Drive *Antimatter *Stealth Systems *Weapons Satellites *Warp Detection *Advanced Missile Systems *Guided Munitions *Advanced Laser Weapons *Biotechnology *Advanced Railguns *Advanced Warp/Hypersail *Advanced Physiology *Advanced Targeting Systems *Basic Cloak (obtained through trade) *FTL Communication (obtained through trade) *Advanced Nuclear Technology *Advanced Metallurgy and Material Sciences *Nanobot Fabrication *Super Soldiers *Advanced Combat Gear *Orbital Lasers *Particle Beams *Point Defense Lasers *Antigravity *Super Laser Weapons *Heavy Ship Lasers *Blink |-|Technologies being Developed= *Advanced Particle Beams *Super Fast Warp *Warp Disruption *Telepedoes *Electrolasers *Basic Artificial Intelligence *Antimatter Weaponry - long term project |-|Plans for the Future= *Warp Synchronization *Optical Cloaking *Advanced Electronic Warfare Colonies Celestial Bodies Under Alliance Control= The Alliance has total control over these celestial bodies. *Venus *Hyperion *Phoebe *Janus *Despina *Nereid *Larissa *Arcadia MC-03 Quadrangle, Mars *Ismenius Lacus MC-05 Quadrangle, Mars *Casius MC-06 Quadrangle, Mars *Cebrenia MC-07 Quadrangle, Mars |-|Colonial Cities= Colonial Cities are cities set up on our colonial land which have great industry and civilian populations. *Ferdilapolis, Arcadia MC-03, Mars *Arcmartia, Arcadia MC-03, Mars *Maridia, Arcadia MC-03, Mars *Cavraernia, Tenelapis *Tenecadia, Tenelapis *Arcadelapis, Tenelapis *Caelmarea, Caelmare *Vent Eta, Tenelapis *New Gallia, Ismenius Lacus MC-05 and Casius MC-06 Quadrangles, Mars |-|Military Outposts= Military Outposts are colonial bases dedicated to military function, and are usually closed to civilians. *Outreach I, Asteroid Belt *Outreach II, Hyperion, Saturn *Outreach III, Phoebe, Saturn *Outreach IV, Janus, Saturn *Outreach V, Despina, Neptune *Outreach VI, Nereid, Neptune *Outreach VII, Larissa, Neptune *Outreach VIII, Phoenicis MC-17, Mars *Aero Atlas, Asteroid Belt *Lucaria, Tenelapis Commonwealth Committees The Imperial Commonwealth has several committees which help make decisions that influence the Commonwealth. All member states have a member on each committee, and each committee has a Chairman and Assistant Chairman, whose duties vary. Partial members also have a representative on each committee, but cannot serve as committee chairman or assistant chairman. Most of these committees have very little real power unless the Commonwealth is in a war, but some always maintain a large amount of power. Commonwealth High Command (ICHIGHCOM) ICHIGHCOM is the largest and most powerful committee in the Commonwealth, and is responsible for directly dealing with foreign nations, keeping the other committees in check, and is also in supreme command of joint Commonwealth military operations. Always has a lot of power. Commonwealth Naval Command (ICNAVCOM) ICNAVCOM is in control of joint Commonwealth surface operations, which includes military exercises, combat drills, and combat of enemy forces. They work together with other committees for joint operations and beach landings. Very little power when not at war. Commonwealth Aerospace Command (ICAERSCOM) ICAERSCOM is responsible for controlling aerospace operations between Commonwealth nations. These operations include drills, exercises, and combat of enemy forces. They are essentially the aerospace version of ICNAVCOC, and fill the same mission profile, just with aerospace vessels. Very little power when not at war. Commonwealth Army Command (ICARMCOM) ICARMCOM has control over joint land operations between Commonwealth members, which includes the Army and Marines. They have similar mission profiles as ICNAVCOM and ICAERSCOM, but with dealing with land forces. Little power except in war. Commonwealth Air Force Command (ICAIRCOM) ICAIRCOM is the Air Force version of ICARMCOM, ICNAVCOM, and ICAERSCOM, controlling joint Commonwealth Air Operations. They don't have much power unless there is a war going on. Commonwealth Special Operations Command (ICSPECOPSCOM) ICSPECOPSCOM is the most secretive committee, dealing with joint special operations between Commonwealth members, including assassinations, raids, kidnappings, and other, more situation dependent, operations. Commonwealth Intelligence Committee (ICINTELCOM) ICINTELCOM is the committee dedicated to intelligence gathering from networks of spies, spysats, and other methods of gathering information. Their intel greatly helps the other committees and commands, providing a much clearer picture of enemy assets. Commonwealth Defense Committee (ICDEFCOM) ICDEFCOM is in charge of maintaining the defenses of important Commonwealth assets, as well as helping build up the defenses of individual Commonwealth members, if need be. Their role is very important, and they work around the clock to keep the Commonwealth safe. Commonwealth Research Committee (ICTECHCOM) ICTECHCOM is in supreme control of keeping the Commonwealth up to date on the newest technologies and methods to keep us equipped with the latest tech. They always have power and influence. Commonwealth Foreign Affairs Committee (ICFACOM) ICFACOM is responsible for dealing with other nations, including trade, economic sanctions, exports, imports, and declaring war. They are very important. Commonwealth Committee of Colonial and Industrial Affairs (ICCOLINDACOM) ICCOLINDACOM keeps Commonwealth colonies and industry ship-shape, improving resource gathering operations and building new industry to keep our ship building up. Commonwealth Capital Command (ICCAPCOM) ICCAPCOM is in charge of maintaining the facilities on the Capital moon of Charcallia around Venus. They don't really do much, but are still nice if your toilet won't flush or a shady food vendor is selling poisonous products to people. Commonwealth Fleet Command (ICFLEETCOM) ICFLEETCOM is responsible for maintaining and building up the former Delusion fleet, now known as the Commonwealth Fleet. They are able to issue orders to the Commonwealth Fleet, and are in charge of it in the event of a war. The Commonwealth Fleet TBA Category:Flagged